Magia y patinetas
by Doble.S
Summary: Zatanna va a la fiesta de fin de curso con Megan y Connor, ¿Quién se imaginaría que alguien como ella terminaría saliendo con alguien como... él? (Misión 1, Foro Mt. Justice)


**Los personajes (excepto Kiara y Charlie) ni el mundiverso no me pertenecen (quizá los lugares sí... quizá no, YOLO). Esto significa que YJ no me pertence, la historia-comosea- sí, la idea sí, la imagen sí y el koala gigante sentado en mi cama, también ;9**

**Este fic participa en la misión 1 del foro Mt. Justice :D**

**(espero les guste)**

_**Pareja: Zatanna y Marvin.**_

* * *

><p>Megan invitó al equipo a la fiesta de fin de año en la Preparatoria de Happy Harbor, Capitán Maravilla – o 'Shazam' como comenzó a llamarle Wally- miraba como el equipo se preparaba para salir.<p>

Al menos la mayoría de ellos.

Kaldur había rechazado la invitación, y prefirió quedarse en Atlantis; Wally y Artemis decidieron aprovechar el día y salir juntos.

-¿Cómo creen que le vaya a Artemis con los papás de Wally? - preguntó Robin en tono burlón, él, al no poder revelar su identidad, prefirió quedarse en el monte, Batman le hizo prometer que no rompería nada al quedarse solo con Shazam, pero eso nadie lo sabía.

-O a Wally con la mamá de Artemis – dijo cierto super chico, recordando cómo se puso su pelirrojo amigo cuando se enteró que su mamá invitó a su 'suegra'.

Robin sonrió malévolamente, imaginando todas las posibilidades en que su mejor amigo lo echara a perder.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado la invitación, Zatanna, - escucharon a Megan acercarse, - verás que nosotros tres nos divertiremos mucho, y allá te podré presentar a nuestros amigos, verás que son muy agradables.

-Aunque Marvin es muy extraño. – señaló Connor, aunque solo Robin y Shazam pudieron escucharlo.

Zatanna entró detrás de Megan, haciendo que el más joven (sin contar al capitán) se pusiera un poco nervioso y balbuceara sus palabras.

-Woah… Chicas, se ven geniales. – Robin reconoció su propio balbuceo y sonrojándose un poco se acercó más a Shazam. No, no romperían nada, pero los pequeños del equipo debían dejar salir toda esa energía infantil de alguna forma…

-Gracias, Robin – sonrió Megan, Zatanna solo le mandó una sonrisa sin decir palabra, - lamento que no puedas venir, podríamos inventarte un nombre.

-No, Meg, en serio, Shazam y yo nos la pasaremos genial, ustedes también diviértanse, ¿quieren?

Shazam sonrió ante la idea de pasar el día con Robin, y eso también ayudó a que su cara de 'llévenme con ustedes' cambiara a una de emoción.

Connor se encogió de hombros y salió, Megan casi pone los ojos en blanco ante la actitud de su novio.

-Él piensa que mientras más pronto lleguemos, más pronto nos podemos ir… - susurró a Robin, provocando que dicho chico riera.

-Eso nunca funciona… - dijo casualmente – si lo sabré yo.

Megan y Zatanna salieron, dejando a los dos solos.

-¿Pasa algo entre tú y Zatanna? – preguntó Shazam.

Robin lo evadió.

-Nah. Ahora cámbiate, hay que turistear por Happy Harbor como chicos normales en vez de héroes.

Shazam asintió emocionado, una palabra después un rayo lo golpeó y Billy y Robin salieron a divertirse al puerto.

* * *

><p>Megan y Connor presentaron a Zatanna.<p>

Mal la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, Karen le sonrió entusiasmadamente y Wendy la tomó de la mano y se la llevó antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.

-¡Hey chicos! – una voz gritó desde sus espaldas, si no fuera por la música en el gimnasio hubiera hecho eco haciendo que todos se quejaran.

Los amigos del dueño de la voz lo hicieron.

-Marvin – saludó Connor, haciendo al chico sentir un escalofrío, Connor sonrió.

-¡Marvin! – saludó Megan – llegaste demasiado tarde para conocer a otra de mis amigas.

-Wendy la secuestró por el momento, Megan – dijo Karen – ya habrá tiempo de que se conozcan.

-Además, - agregó Mal – es preferible que Marciano sea un desconocido.

Marvin se quejó, pero en eso cambiaron de canción y él desapareció, diciendo algo sobre su canción favorita y el baile de memoria.

Los demás sacudieron la cabeza, tratando de no preocuparse por el ridículo que seguramente haría.

-Creí que habías dicho que invitarías a otras cinco personas – mencionó Karen.

-Oh, sí los invité – respondió Megan, - pero solo ella aceptó venir.

Megan no mencionó que apenas y la convenció, no mencionó el hecho de que su 'hermana terrestre' hubiera preferido estar encerrada en su habitación ya que su plan original no funcionó.

Como si Connor le leyera la mente, la miró.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó por telequinesis.

"Sí," respondió la marciana, "pensaba en Zatanna y… Robin."

Connor no supo qué decir, después de lo que pasó en año nuevo todo pareció ir bien… por lo menos los dos meses que siguieron.

Wendy regresó sola, Megan se apanicó por un momento.

-Me quitaron a Zatanna – murmuró Wendy, suspirando, señalando el lugar donde todos estaban bailando.

Los cinco se quedaron atónitos cuando vieron que Marvin y Zatanna estaban bailando y cantando juntos, al parecer Marvin no era el único que se sabía la coreografía.

Cuando termino la canción, los dos bailarines se acercaron a ellos, sonrientes.

-¡Megan! – al parecer así saluda, y así saludan a, Marvin. – Me encontré a Zatanna, su nombre es muy genial ¿no creen?

Zatanna sonrió, Megan pudo decir que era la primer sonrisa real que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Creí que alguien a quien le dicen marciano sería extraño, - dijo Zatanna a Connor – pero al menos tiene un buen gusto de música.

Connor bufó, haciendo que Karen y Mal rieran como locos ante su expresión.

Esta vez Marvin jaló a Zatanna, quién se dejó sin ofrecer resistencia…

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo les fue en la fiesta, chicos? – preguntó Shazam.<p>

-Oh fue muy divertido, - respondió Megan - ¿Dónde está Robin?

-Castigado por… - comenzó el héroe – creo que luego se enterarán.

Zatanna le sonrió.

-Oye, Shazam – llamó - ¿Billy sabe andar en patineta?

* * *

><p>Pasó el sábado como otro día normal. Canario les enseñó nuevos movimientos, Wally llegó con su novia y una pizza para todos (y una para sí mismo).<p>

-¿Dónde está Rob?- preguntó al notar la ausencia de su mejor amigo.

Como sea, nadie respondió, se sintieron algo extraños al escuchar unas risas en la sala de entrenamiento. Se escuchaba como la risa de un niño… Uno muy pequeño para ser Robin.

Wally corrió por el pasillo, encontrando a Billy Batson muerto de risa en el suelo, hasta el punto de lagrimear y golpear el suelo con el puño.

Zatanna lo veía con cara de berrinche, haciéndola ver un poco pequeña. Wally entendió la risa de Billy cuando la vio.

Estaba atorada entre los muñecos de práctica, una patineta yacía frente a ella, el recipiente que Robin llenaba de tiza se había caído sobre ella, cubriéndola de un polvo entre blanco y rojo, rodilleras y coderas moradas, al igual que un casco, aunque este colgaba chueco tapándole media cara.

Cuando Zatanna vio a Wally viéndola incrédulo, ella solo bufó y se sopló un mechón de cabello.

* * *

><p>-Me alegra que lo hayas logrado. – Decía el chico de ojos pardos.<p>

-A mi también, - respondió la experta en magia del equipo.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que te gustaban este tipo de cosas, - Marvin apuntó a su patineta- eso es como… ¡Genial!

-Sí, bueno… - Zatanna miró sus patines, - intenté la patineta pero… eso dolió.

Marvin rió, y le restó importancia.

-Oye, aun así son ruedas, verás que nos divertiremos. – Le sonrió.

Zatanna también sonrió, y mientras se cambiaba sus tenis por los patines vio como Marvin saltaba y hacia girar su patineta con tanta facilidad….

"_Y pensar que yo apenas puse un pie en ella y caí."_

Marvin la saludó con la mano, aunque su pequeño momento de distracción hizo que chocara con otra banca, ahí había otra pareja.

Él era de cabello negro y ojos cafés, ella de cabello castaño y ojos avellana. Vestían ropa casual aunque llevaban patines y cosas de hockey, al igual que dos maletas pequeñas. Zatanna se tragó la risa que quería escapar de sus labios cuando vio caer a Marvin y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a evitar problemas.

-¡Ten cuidado! – gritó el peli-negro, su novia lo agarró del brazo y le lanzó una mirada tranquilizante.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella a Marvin.

Marvin se levantó rápidamente, quitándose el casco.

-Sí, gracias, lo siento mucho, en serio, no era mi intención… - logró decir, aunque lo dijo tan rápido y entre dientes que apenas y se le entendía algo.

La chica levantó una ceja.

-Bueno, de haber sido tu intención caer de esa forma, tienes intenciones muy extrañas. – sonrió, luego vio a Zatanna – Hola, creo que está bien, aunque la pobre patineta perdió una llanta.

Zatanna miró a donde apuntaba la chica. Efectivamente, la patineta había seguido rodando sin su dueño hacia unos escalones, ahora estaba tendida con la llanta a un lado.

Luego devolvió su mirada a Marvin.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

-Sí, no es nada – el chico solo le restó importancia, - he tenido peores accidentes. La primera vez que me subí a una patineta no supe cómo detenerme y… digamos que la patineta era yo en ese entonces.

La chica rió, su novio rodó los ojos pero también sonrió con burla. Zatanna los miró algo enojada por reírse de su amigo pero cuando Marvin comenzó a reir ante el recuerdo, no pudo evitar sonreir también.

-Soy Kiara, por cierto - mencionó la chica y señaló a su novio, - él es Charlie, acabamos de salir de entrenamiento, íbamos por un helado, ¿quieren venir?

Zatanna no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo ya que su propia pareja, al escuchar la palabra 'helado' saltó y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Pero claro!

Charlie sonrió ante la actitud un poco infantil del otro chico, pero tomó sus cosas y la mano de su novia, quién también agarró sus cosas. Mientras Zatanna, un poco confundida, se cambiaba de nuevo los patines.

-Yo conozco un lugar con los mejores helados del mundo, - dijo Charlie, comenzando a caminar - no está lejos.

-¿Hace cuánto que juegan hockey? – preguntó Zatanna, ya sea por curiosidad o por hacer un poco de platica.

-Yo apenas llevo un año, - respondió Kiara, - Charlie ya llevaba 3 cuando yo entré.

Marvin lo miró sorprendido.

-Woah, ¿a qué edad comenzaste, viejo?

Charlie lo miró divertido.

-A los doce vi un partido con mi papá, me gustó mucho y en cuánto encontré un lugar me metí, fue algo difícil, aquí en Happy Harbor… Pero unas calles más abajo del parque hay una pequeña plaza donde hay un curso.

-¡Suena genial!

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan siendo pareja? – continuó entrevistando Zatanna.

-Casi ocho meses, - Kiara se sonrojó un poco al responder pero su sonrisa era de felicidad y orgullo, - ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

Zatanna y Marvin se pusieron rojos, y casi al mismo tiempo tartamudearon:

-¡No! No somos pareja. – Soltaron risitas nerviosas y se miraron el uno al otro antes de desviar la vista.

Kiara sonrió ante su comportamiento y miró a su propio novio.

-Lastima – dijo él, con aire burlón, - se ven bien juntos.

El resto del camino decidieron dejar el tema de lado y hablaron un poco sobre la escuela, hasta que Marvin se aburrió y comenzó a hablar de extraterrestres y de 'la broma más genial de la historia'.

-¿Fuiste tú? – Preguntó Kiara maravillada, – En Harbor del Norte solo se escucharon los rumores, pero no lo creí del todo.

Charlie bufó.

-Debieron odiarte por interrumpir la fiesta de Halloween.

-De hecho… - Marvin se rascó la cabeza – Sí, un poco. Pero nadie puede hacerle daño a Batman.

Zatanna rió, y Kiara la miró, riendo también.

-¿Te disfrazaste del hombre murciélago? – dijo Charlie, aguantando la risa también – Tú.

Zatanna rió más cuando dijo eso porque, tenía razón. Batman al menos llenaba el traje (aunque seguramente los mandaba a hacer) pero se veía… bien. Marvin no era un enclenque, pero solo imaginarlo vestido de Batman provocaba que Zatanna riera más.

Marvin los miró y luego hizo puchero.

-No soy tan enclenque. – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que no, – respondió Kiara más o menos dándole el avión, - pero además de eso, no creo que seas del tipo de Batman, ya sabes, es un poco escalofriante.

-¿Un poco? – preguntó Zatanna, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Demasiado.

Todos rieron y Charlie abrió la puerta de una heladería.

-Hemos llegado.

Dentro había un mostrador, en él se veían los botes de helado de todos los sabores imaginables, en la pared de a lado había otro mostrador, este con chispas de colores, chocolate, picante en polvo, chocolate líquido, vainilla, galletas…

Zatanna pensó que un día debería llevar a Artemis, así ella podría llevar luego a Wally, y estaba segura que Wally amaría el lugar. Incluso también los demás.

Había mesas con sillones, pufs, sillas y bancos, una barra y una tele por encima de todo, en el momento no había mucha gente, pero quedaban pocas mesas libres.

-Voy a apartar una mesa con sillones, quiero un cono de pistache - dijo Kiara a su novio y se encaminó a una de las mesas libres.

-Voy con ella, yo también quiero un cono, de zarzamora con queso - dijo Zatanna, yendo detrás de ella.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó Kiara a la maga cuando se sentaron y dejaron las cosas debajo de la mesa.

-¿Entonces? – repitió Zatanna, mirando con curiosidad a su nueva amiga.

-Se nota que se gustan mutuamente, ¿por qué ninguno ha dado el primer paso?

Zatanna se sonrojó un poco.

-No sé de qué hablas, - dijo sonriendo, - pero es nuestra primera cita… por así decirlo.

Kiara miró a Marvin por encima de Zatanna, y susurró.

-Es muy lindo, un poco infantil y por lo que escuché de la broma de Halloween, muy pesado. Pero se nota que le importas. – Miró de nuevo a Zatanna – Y en una relación, eso es lo único que importa.

Zatanna sonrió, y miró a donde estaban Marvin y Charlie. Ambos tenían, en vez de conos, dos platos con más helado de lo que incluso Wally podría comer. Aunque no era de un solo sabor. Podías notar el chocolate, la vainilla, el limón, las fresas y la frambuesa junto con más cosas.

-Todos se veían tan deliciosos – comenzó Marvin.

-No puedes elegir solo uno en este lugar. – Concluyó Charlie, tendiendo una cuchara a las chicas y sentándose a lado de su pareja, mientras Marvin se sentaba a lado de Zatanna.

-Aun así pedí que hubiera más de zarzamora y queso que de otra cosa – le dijo a la maga, haciendo que ella mirara a Kiara, quién le sonreía de esa forma…

* * *

><p>-¡Gané! – Zatanna soltó la guitarra, dejándola colgar de su hombro, y levantó las manos al techo, haciendo un pequeño baile de la victoria.<p>

-Eso no es justo – se quejó Marvin – casi te tenía.

Zatanna le sonrió burlonamente y oprimió un botón de la pantalla.

-Entonces la revancha.

El logo de guitar hero volvió a aparecer, seguido de la imagen de las cuerdas de la guitarra y los colores apareciendo y recorriendo la pantalla hacia los círculos en los que los botones se los comen. Marvin estaba perdiendo, no era por mucho pero mientras una tenía la puntuación perfecta, el otro dejaba pasar todos los círculos amarillos.

-No es justo, - volvió a quejarse mientras otro circulo amarillo provocaba el corte de su combo, - te dije que apenas había pasado el medio.

Zatanna rió y se balanceó al ritmo de la música.

Cuando terminaron, Marvin la jaló a un carro de 'matar zombies', luego a una nave en 'caza de extraterrestres' y al final la llevó a cambiar su ticket por palomitas.

-Nunca me había divertido tanto en una plaza con una chica. – Dijo Marvin, Zatanna levantó una ceja. – Ya sabes, ellas solo quieren ir de compras y esas cosas.

-A mi me gusta ir de compras, - dijo ella, - pero hoy nos íbamos a divertir, y me estoy divirtiendo. Para ir de compras iría con Megan e incluso con Artemis.

-¿Artemis?

-Otra amiga.

Zatanna sonrió, la frase de Kiara dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Salieron de la plaza y se dirigieron de nuevo al parque, en donde se separarían y cada quién iría a su casa.

Marvin miró su patineta y suspiró, había dicho que podía arreglarla pero Zatanna estaba segura que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo, sin darse cuenta, ella resbaló y sintió un fuerte dolor en el tobillo, trató de levantarse pero el dolor solo empeoró y decidió dejarse caer en el pasto, dejando los patines a un lado y tocando su tobillo con una mano.

-¡Zatanna! ¿Estás bien? – la voz de Marvin cambió, de ser infantil y alegre, ahora se escuchaba preocupada y alerta, - oh no, déjame ver.

Zatanna dejó que revisara su tobillo, de alguna forma debía arreglárselas para llegar al monte.

-Uy… sí, ya sé que pasa. - Marvin se tocó la barbilla, pensando, luego miró a Zatanna a los ojos – esto te va a doler mucho más de lo que duele en este momento. Esto es lo que me pasó la primera vez que caí de la patineta, y sé cómo arreglarlo, pero debes evitar moverte y dejarme hacer esto, luego te llevaré a que te revisen bien. ¿okey?

Zatanna se mordía la lengua por el dolor, pero asintió rápidamente y cerró los ojos cuando Marvin volvió a acercar sus manos al tobillo. Se escuchó un pequeño 'crack' y Zatanna se aferró al brazo de Marvin.

Marvin esperó a que abriera los ojos, la miró, el azul devolviendo una mirada de gratitud mezclada con dolor.

-¿Puedes moverlo? – preguntó.

Zatanna asintió.

Marvin se alegró de no haberse equivocado, pero claro nunca le diría a esa hermosa chica que en realidad no estaba tan seguro de lo que hacía.

-¿A dónde te llevo? – preguntó, aun preocupado.

Zatanna sacudió la cabeza.

-No, estoy mejor, ya no duele tanto y puedo caminar. Puedo llegar a casa y ahí mi tía sabrá que hacer.

Marvin la miró dubitativo, pero si los amigos de Megan y Connor eran como ellos, no valía la pena intentar convencerla de otra cosa.

La ayudó a levantarse y recogió los patines del piso, ella apoyó, con cuidado pero firme, su pie en el suelo, cojeaba un poco pero sí podía caminar. Llegó a una banca y se dejó caer. Volvió a mirar a Marvin, él la miraba aun preocupado y se sentó a lado de ella. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, con eso, también comenzaba a hacer aire frío.

-Ten, - dijo quitándose su chamarra y poniéndosela en los hombros.

Zatanna le sonrió, Kiara repitió en su cabeza lo que ya le había dicho en la heladería.

-¿Me prestas la patineta? – le dijo a Marvin.

-¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó atónito – acabas de lastimarte, además está rota, ¿recuerdas?

Ella solo sonrió misteriosamente y se estiró para quitársela.

-Cierra los ojos, no se vale hacer trampa. - le dijo, Marvin lo hizo y cerró fuertemente los ojos, ella sacó la rueda de la bolsa de la chamarra y la pegó en su lugar con las manos. –_Atenitap al ralgerra._

Hubo un pequeño destello de luz y la patineta estaba completa y como nueva. Miró a Marvin, era claro que quería abrir los ojos ante el curioso destello, pero los mantenía cerrados.

Zatanna se acercó un poco, y sin pensarlo dos veces, pegó sus labios a los de él. Primero él se sorprendió y no supo qué hacer, después de unos segundos se relajó y la abrazó, devolviendo el beso.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó, y simplemente no les importó. Se separaron y él mantuvo los ojos cerrados, hasta que Zatanna le dijo que ya podía abrirlos.

Cuando los abrió solo se encontró su patineta como nueva, sorprendiéndose, dejando que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.


End file.
